Various embodiments described herein relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to detection of electronic devices.
With the exponential explosion of consumer electronic devices, particularly network and internet-linked devices (such as laptops, mobiles, tablets) and other special purpose devices (such as those related to Internet of Things (IoT)), there may be greater demand for detection and tracking these devices. For example, device tracking and identification may be used to ensure that the devices are used for the intended transactions and/or to protect against unauthorized transactions, such as transactions initiated by stolen devices.
Several techniques have been proposed for device identification. One such technique can employ the difference between the time at a device used for a transaction and the time at the server to identify the device. Another technique can leverage manufacturing variations, which may cause differences in CPU clock speed etc., to identify devices.
However, with such techniques for device detection and tracking, there may also be a greater awareness of privacy related issues. For example, some techniques can perform “geo-fencing” based on a current location of a device, as obtained from Global Positioning Systems (GPS); however, such techniques typically require specific user permissions. Other techniques may utilize detection of indoor device positioning, for example, using one or more mobile phones, beacons, and/or PCs, but may likewise require user permissions to function.